School Mysteries
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Neuro acaba de hacer su aparición y está dispuesto a involucrar a Tenma y las demás en sus asuntos. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? *Crossover entre School Rumble y Majin Tantei Nôgami Neuro*
1. Llega la famosa colegiala detective

Una especie de proyecto para un fic crossover (bastante absurdo, en cierto modo XD) entre "School Rumble" y "Majin Tantei Nôgami Neuro". Intentaré continuarlo si me es posible, pero lo cierto es que sólo tengo una ligera idea de como va a ser el argumento; así que agradeceré cualquier tipo de sugerencia o idea para algún capítulo, subtrama o complemento a la trama principal! :)

Añadir además que me he tomado algunas libertades (como suelo hacer) a la hora de situar la historia dentro de la línea temporal del manga... Si os soy sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde encajarla XD Así que ponedla donde mejor creéis que queda dependiendo de los personajes y hecho que mencione.

Espero que os guste y que al menos os arranque una sonrisa! Y ya sabéis, si en algún momento se me va la olla con alguna situación... ¡Agradeceré que me corrijáis!

* * *

_**School Mysteries**_

**Capítulo I: Llega la famosa colegiala detective**

El Instituto Yagami siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante informal en determinados aspectos. No se debía precisamente a que los que lo dirigían fueran de esa clase de personas que apoyan el uso de métodos psicológicos basados en permitir que los alumnos hagan lo que les dé la gana para que se desarrollen con una personalidad fuerte y resistente. Era más bien porque los propios alumnos, sin que se les dijera nada, ya hacían lo que les daba la gana. Podían montarse un partido de hockey en la piscina vacía del instituto o convertir una tranquila noche en el centro en una guerra sin cuartel con armas inquietantemente realistas. Todo dependía de la ocasión en general y de los alumnos en particular.

Por eso a nadie le pareció raro que, a mitad del curso y por razones no concretadas, fuese aceptada en la clase de 2º C una nueva alumna venida desde otra ciudad. Es más, a más de uno le importaba poco más que nada.

-Chicos, os presento a Yako Katsuragi. Ha tenido que venir a vivir por la zona por motivos que desconozco y estará con vosotros una temporadita.

A decir verdad, el profesor tampoco estaba muy seguro de cuánto significaba esa "temporadita", pero a él le pagaban lo mismo independientemente de estar al tanto de ese dato.

La chica en cuestión sonreía nerviosa al lado del maestro. Ella tampoco entendía cómo había acabado en otro instituto (aunque sólo fuera temporalmente) ni por qué tenía que haberle ocurrido en una fecha tan delicada dentro del año escolar. Se trataba de una chiquilla bajita, menuda y con el pelo rubio y corto. Nada en ella resaltaba demasiado, incluso daba una imagen un poco mísera para el que considerara míseras a la niñas delgaduchas. Sin preámbulos, soltó un "hola" y se sentó en el sitio que le indicaron. El profesor reanudó entonces la clase, sin demasiada emoción al tratarse de un viernes.

--

-¿Os habéis fijado en la nueva? –comentó una chica durante el cambio de clase-. Parece bastante callada...

-Mujer, será que le da corte –añadió otra restándole importancia al asunto. Era bastante alta al lado del resto y lucía una media melena azulada-. ¿Cómo te sentiste tú en tu primer día de colegio?

-¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde eso?

La primera chica miró de reojo a la peliazul. Tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, y llevaba su largo pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas. A primera vista, estaba claro que debía de ser la típica niña pija que hay en todas las clases. Y en efecto, Eri Sawachika tenía dinero suficiente como para seguir siendo rica durante cuatro vidas más. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía demasiado distinta a las otras chicas, como su amiga Mikoto, la chica con la que estaba hablando, una alumna radicalmente diferente.

-En cualquier caso no es algo que nos deba quitar el sueño.

Una tercera chica, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada y pasiva, intervino para sorpresa de las otras dos, que no se esperaban que tomara vela en ese entierro. Tenía el pelo considerablemente más corto que las otras e impecablemente castaño.

-Venga, Akira –dijo la rubia-. No me digas que no tienes curiosidad por ella...

-No la tengo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a saludarla? –propuso Mikoto-. Parece muy sola en su sitio...

Las tres miraron hacia la chica nueva, que estaba en su pupitre mirando distraídamente por la ventana. No parecía deprimida ni nada en especial, simplemente estaba ausente.

-Es raro que aún no se le haya acercado nadie para preguntarle cosas, siempre suele haber algún pesado que mata a preguntas a los nuevos –dijo Eri de pasada-. Por cierto ¿habéis visto a Tenma?

-Sí... Está ahí.

Mikoto señaló hacia el mismo sitio en donde se encontraba la chica nueva. En ese mismo momento, una chica bajita y morena con dos coletitas en el pelo se acercaba a ella con una animada sonrisa y el mejor de los gestos de buena voluntad. Tenma Tsukamoto era, en pocas palabras, una cabeza de chorlito. Ponía todo su empeño en lo que hacía, pero era torpe, lenta y patosa hasta extremos que rozaban el ridículo. Eso no quitaba que fuera una buena amiga y una maravillosa persona... Pero influía mucho. Normalmente solía pasarse los descansos entre clase y clase mirando a su amor platónico, un tal Ooji Karasuma (que apenas sí le hacía caso)... Pero ese día no había ido a clase. Por lo que, en esos momentos, Tenma era esa "persona pesada que mataba a preguntas a los nuevos".

-¡Hola! –saludó sonriente como una niña pequeña-. Me llamo Tenma Tsukamoto ¿qué te parece nuestra clase?

La chica rubia, algo confusa por la repentina muestra de hospitalidad, no supo cómo responder exactamente a la pregunta.

-Eh... Supongo que está bien. Es diferente a mi antiguo instituto, pero me gusta.

-Ya verás como te lo pasas en grande por aquí. Si todavía no conoces a nadie puedo presentarte a unas amigas, no nos importa que vayas con nosotras.

-No hace falt... –empezó a decir con la intención de excusarse, pero no pudo acabar la frase.

-Oye... Tú cara me suena. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

Yako empezaba a temerse lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. De nada serviría negar lo evidente.

-Soy... Yako Katsuragi.

La mirada de la morena se iluminó de repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ante una vieja conocida sin haberlo notado.

-¡Sí, eres tú! –exclamó presa de su propio fanatismo-. No entiendo como no te reconocí cuando te presentó el profesor ¡Eres la famosa colegiala detective que resolvió el caso de Aya Asia!

-S-sí, lo soy... Pero no grites tan fuerte...

A Yako no le hacía demasiada gracia que la reconocieran de esa forma. Especialmente si consideraba que ese mérito que se le atribuía no era realmente suyo, cosa que la hacía sentirse aún más hundida si eso era posible.

-¡Eh, chicas! –llamó Tenma al grupo que había estado contemplándolas desde la otra punta de la clase-. ¡Venid un momento!

Las tres se acercaron sin demasiado entusiasmo. Tenma sabía poner a la gente en evidencia, y en momentos como ése se descontrolaba cosa mala.

-¿No os suena su cara?

-No demasiado... –respondió Mikoto.

-¡Es la famosa colegiala detective que sale en los periódicos! –anunció la morena, provocando que Yako sintiera deseos de esconderse en cualquier sitio que pillara.

-Yo nunca he oído hablar de ninguna colegiala detective –dijo Eri sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Yo sí, pero como si no fuera así –murmuró Akira, que estaba mucho menos interesada en el asunto que la otra.

-¿Cómo que no? –se extrañó Tenma- ¿Ni siquiera tú, Mikoto?

Ante el gesto de negación de su compañera, Tenma se sintió al borde de la depresión.

-¿Pero es que soy la única que lee ese tipo de noticias?

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la escena. Siempre se dijo que el que calla otorga, y en este caso la frase no iba desencaminada. Coincidiendo con esa desafortunada situación, el dueño de un oído que había estado atento a toda la conversación miró hacia las chicas con determinación. Se trataba de Kenji Harima, el gamberro más descerebrado y bruto que uno podía echarse a la cara... O al menos en apariencia. Detrás de sus pintas de macarra y de sus sempiternas gafas de sol se escondía un corazón sensible; en alma de mangaka combinada con la pasión de un hombre enamorado... Enamorado de una chica tan opuesta a él como podía ser Tenma Tsukamoto.

"La colegiala detective...", se dijo a sí mismo, "Parece que ninguna de las amigas de Tenma ha oído hablar e ella y han hecho quedar a la pobre como un bicho raro". Harima se emocionó al pensar que él sí había oído hablar de la colegiala detective (leía la misma clase de noticias que la chica). ¡Era una excusa perfecta para acercarse a Tenma e impresionarla demostrando que estaba al tanto de las últimas novedades en ese tipo de temas. Ya lo estaba viendo, se acercaría haciendo gala de toda su seguridad y elegancia para darle la razón a Tenma.

_-¿De verdad no habéis oído hablar de la famosa colegiala detective? –preguntaría-. Pena me dais... ¡Hay que estar informado de lo último! Si no cómo queréis que os tomen en serio el día de mañana..._

_-¡Harima! –le respondería su dulce Tenma-. ¡Sabía que tú sí sabrías entenderme de esa manera!_

_-Claro, Tenma. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_Y ambos se fundirían en un abrazo cargado de pasión._

De vuelta a la realidad, Harima acababa de garabatear sobre su arrugado cuaderno el borrador de la película que él mismo se estaba montando. Dejó el lápiz sobre el pupitre y se levantó con decisión. Iría hacia Tenma y haría realidad su fantasía.

-¿De verdad no...? –empezó a decir.

En ese momento, un musculoso brazo lo apartó hacia un lado antes de que las chicas pudieran percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Quita, gamberro! –dijo el intruso.

Se trataba de Haruki Hanai, un chico robusto, fuerte y responsable, con un corte de pelo perfectamente simétrico y unas gafas de empollón que no iban nada acorde al resto de su cuerpo. Experto en artes marciales y uno de los estudiantes más aplicados de su curso, Hanai era el delegado de clase, y se tomaba el cargo con toda la seriedad con la que una persona podía tomarse algo. Se plantó delante de la chica nueva con toda la rectitud que le permitía su cuerpo.

-Me llamo Haruki Hanai –anunció con la profesionalidad de un jefe que se presenta ante sus empleados-. Soy el delegado de la clase y la máxima autoridad en temas escolares y relacionados con el instituto en general. Espero que acates las normas y que disfrutes de tu est...

Un mano se apoyó en el hombro de Hanai con una fuerza ultraterrena. Harima acababa de sujetarlo con toda su ira Ambos rivales se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos de tensión hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Algún problema, alborotador?

-Sí, gafitas. Me parece que hace un momento tropezaste conmigo y me mandaste directo a la pared.

Las chicas contemplaron la escena nerviosas, conscientes de que ese tipo de roces entre Harima y Hanai nunca acaban en nada bueno. Incluso la chica nueva se temía lo peor, a pesar de casi no conocer a los dos chicos que tenía a pocos metros y que parecían a punto de explotar.

-¿Quieres que discutamos ese asunto de los tropiezos, Harima, o prefieres que hagamos una repetición para ver cómo fue exactamente? –preguntó Hanai en un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

-Hijo de...

Harima se detuvo al darse cuenta de que seguía delante de las chicas. Ahí estaban la colegiala detective... ¡Y Tenma! No podía perder el tiempo con el cretino de Hanai, tenía que actuar con esa seguridad y elegancia de la que ya había hablado antes. Con destreza, se zafó de Hanai y se situó justo ante la chica rubia, al ladito de Tenma para que ésta pudiera verlo bien.

-Tú debes de ser la famosa colegiala detective –dijo con un tono que, supuestamente, debía sonar despreocupado y animado-. He oído hablar mucho de ti en los periódicos, técnicamente soy un fan más; y estoy seguro de que en la clase tiene que haber muc...

-¡Eh, Harima! –gritó Hanai a su espalda-. ¡No intentes evadirte de las cosas cambiando de tema! Si te doy miedo dímelo.

-¿Habrá algún fan más de la colegiala detective por aquí?

Harima, que seguía a su bola, miraba a su alrededor con gesto teatral, como esperando la intervención de Tenma. Yako se sentía un poco presionada por la presencia de ese chico tan raro. La ponía nerviosa sin llegar a asustarla... Pero es que meterle miedo a ella era bastante difícil; o al menos para una persona normal.

Por su parte, las chicas fingieron no conocer a Harima, que también era un experto en hacer pasar vergüenza ajena a los compañeros. Akira permaneció impasible, Mikoto miró para otro lado y Eri murmuró algo con una mirada cargada de reproche. Sin embargo, Tenma sí que le prestó atención.

-¡Yo también soy fan! –declaró sonriente-. Qué casualidad ¿no?

-¿De verdad? –dijo con falsa sorpresa-. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Parece que hemos coinc...

Hanai volvió a la carga justo en ese momento, agarrando a Harima por los hombros y apartándolo del grupo de chicas.

-¡Te he dicho que no pases de mí, caray!

Harima miró hacia las chicas con expresión ausente, acentuada por las gafas de sol que le tapaban los ojos.

-Eh... Un momentito... Luego si eso seguimos con el tema de la colegiala detective –miró hacia Hanai y su expresión cambió a una de guerrero de los infiernos-. Te vas a cagar, cuatroojos...

Justo en ese instante, se abrió la puerta de la clase y apareció una mujer alta y morena con gesto serio y mirada penetrante. Clavó sus ojos en Harima y Hanai, que enseguida se alejaron el uno del otro e hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos. Se trataba de la señorita Itoko, una de las maestras que más imponían. Tanto que era capaz de controlar hasta a Harima sólo con su presencia (a lo que había que sumar que era su prima y la persona que le proporcionaba un sitio en donde vivir, por lo que podía chantajearle de todas las maneras imaginables si era preciso).

-Bien, chicos –dijo sin muchas expectativas-. Se acabó el descanso.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, algunos más enfurruñados que otros. Las chicas se despidieron de Yako, a quien habían invitado en el último momento a que se sumara al grupo en los recreos (idea de Tenma, que se obsesionaba en seguida con cualquier cosa). Mientras tanto, la antedicha volvió a mirar por la ventana, como si buscara algo.

Con disimulo echó una ojeada a su teléfono móvil. Llevaba un adorno que parecía una especie de coleta en miniatura que no paraba de moverse. Volvió a mirar por la ventana expectante. No había nadie en el patio del instituto, pero sabía que él la había seguido hasta ahí. No tardaría en aparecer. La cuestión era dónde, cuándo... y en qué circunstancias.

* * *

Saludos!!


	2. El hombre de la maleta

Aunque no haya recibido reviews, yo sigo pulicando esto :) Lo cierto es que también podría haber elegido un crossover más normalito, poco público tendrá este! XD

Bien, aquí traigo el segundo capi. Como veis, un nuevo personaje ha hecho aparición (quién será? XD ¿Acaso no es obvio?) y la cosa se va a poner bastante interesante!

A popósito, si alguien busca una explicación lógica a por qué Yako se ha cambiado de insti de esa manera... Pues no creo que la encuentre, ni siquiera ella lo sabe XD Supongo que podemos decir que es algo relacionado con el trabajo de su madre, aunque tampoco me he comido el coco con el asunto... Lo importante es hacer coincidir las series. Total, no sería la primera vez que encontramos cosas ilógicas en el mundo del anime!

Espero que os guste y que alguien se digne a dejar reviews :) Serán bienvenidos!

* * *

**Capítulo II: El hombre de la maleta**

-¡Eh, Katsuragi! –llamó Mikoto-. ¡Estamos aquí!

-Sí, ya os he visto –respondió Yako acercándose al grupo con una sonrisa.

Llevaba casi una semana en el Instituto Yagami y todo iba viento en popa. Había pasado el fin de semana con sus nuevas compañeras de clase, y lo cierto es que eran realmente simpáticas. Al margen de cosas como lo gritona que podía llegar a ser Tenma o la frialdad de la personalidad de Akira, no había tenido ningún problema para integrarse en el grupo en apenas unos días.

-Pero os he dicho que me llaméis por mi nombre, ya nos conocemos –añadió cuando estuvo frente a ellas.

Las chicas rieron animadamente. Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y el día parecía soleado y alegre, no se podía pedir nada más para comenzar con energía una larga jornada.

-Y a todo esto –comentó Tenma mientras las cinco entraban por la puerta principal del instituto-. ¿Has resuelto algún caso desde que estás aquí?

Yako suspiró. Probablemente, lo único que no le gustaba de ese grupo de amigas era que Tenma le preguntara cada día cosas de detectives. Al principio Yako pensó que la personalidad de Tenma debía de ser la consecuencia de ver demasiado la televisión, pero luego descubrió que realmente era así por sí misma. De cualquier forma, la rubia encontraba estresante que le recordaran cada media hora que era una "gran detective". El simple hecho de que se lo mencionaran hacía que le viniera a la cabeza la posible visita que sabía que recibiría de un momento a otro y que llevaba esperando desde el primer día. Ocurriría de improvisto y justo cuando menos se lo esperara, por eso era tan terrible tenerlo en mente.

-No... Éste es un sitio tranquilo, no parece que ocurra nada que merezca una investigación detectivesca.

-Jo... Es verdad –se lamentó Tenma-. Con la ilusión que me hacía verte en acción.

"Esta chica se cree que soy una Sherlock Holmes en potencia", pensó Yako. Pero no la culpaba, ésa era la imagen que habían creado de ella.

-Tenma, no seas tan pesada. ¡Deja en paz a la chiquilla! –le reprochó Eri-. Si yo fuera una detective no me gustaría que la gente me acosara con preguntas cada dos segundos.

-Además, los amigos no están para hablar con ellos de trabajo –rió Mikoto-. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Supongo... –dijo Tenma mirándolas de reojo.

Yako sonrió. Las chicas sabían controlarse perfectamente entre ellas. No tenía que preocuparse por nada.

--

Kenji Harima iba a toda pastilla en su moto. Llegaba tarde al instituto, y si llegaba tarde una vez más probablemente no le dejarían entrar, por lo que no podría pasar ese día cerca de Tenma. Maldiciendo a su despertador y a su prima (por no haberlo avisado cuando se marchó), decidió tomar un atajo saliéndose de la carretera para llegar cuanto antes.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –gritaba al tomar cada curva-. ¡Maldita Itoko, parece que quiera fastidiarme aposta! Como llegue tarde voy a... ¡AAAH!

Harima frenó en seco, tan repentinamente que casi estuvo a punto de caerse por pura inercia dentro de uno de los campos de arroz que bordeaban el camino por el que circulaba

-¿Pero qué puñetas es esto?

Delante de él, había una enorme maleta tirada en medio del camino. Tan grande que, de haber chocado contra ella, no lo hubiera contado.

-¿Qué hace una maleta aquí?

El gamberro se bajó de la moto para echar a un lado el trasto. No había nadie por los alrededores, así que seguro que la habían abandonado. Y si alguien se quejaba... pues no era su problema.

-La condenada es tan grande que ocupa todo el ancho del camino, maldita sea... –murmuró Harima mientras se agachaba para coger en peso el enorme bulto-. No tengo tiempo para miramient... ¡Joer!

Harima retrocedió de un salto. La maleta se había movido como si tuviera algo vivo dentro... ¿Quién narices había puesto esa cosa ahí? Bloqueada como estaba la vía, Harima se debatía entre dar marcha atrás y arriesgarse a coger el camino largo o volver a acercarse a la maleta para ver qué tenía dentro. Ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía muy sugerente.

-¿Q-qué hago? –preguntó sudoroso-. A ver si me voy a meter en donde no me llaman...

-Ah, así que sigue aquí. Me alegra ver que nadie se lo ha llevado –dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Harima se giró para contemplar a un absoluto desconocido que sonreía con mirada ausente y gesto maquiavélico. Llevaba un extraño corte de pelo; todo rubio con algunos mechones negros en la frente y un sinfín de pequeños abalorios con forma de triángulos a modo de adorno en la punta de los cabellos. El tipo era alto y delgado, y vestía un traje de chaqueta un tanto estrafalario, con adornos parecidos a los de su pelo y un par de guantes de cuero que cubrían unas manos alargadas como garras. Curiosamente, a Harima le dio la impresión de que la mirada del hombre no era de este mundo.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó tratando de no mostrarse intimidado-. Está bloqueando el camino, no puedo pasar con la moto.

-Tranquilo, ya me lo llevo –sin aparente esfuerzo, el extraño se acercó a la enorme maleta y se la llevó al hombro... levantándola con una sola mano-. Sólo estoy de paso, dejé esto por aquí para dar una vuelta y explorar el terreno.

Por mucho autocontrol que tuviera, Harima fue incapaz de contener una expresión de asombro al ver como el hombre cogía en peso ese bulto casi tan grande como él mismo como si fuera un globo. ¡Ese tío debía de tener la fuerza de un oso polar como mínimo! Quitándose la idea de la cabeza, Harima miró para otro lado para asegurarse de que su moto seguía en donde la había dejado y, ya de paso, para esquivar los extraños ojos del hombre.

-Bueno, pues hasta otra. Yo me...

El amago de despedida del macarra no llegó a consumarse porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el hombre del traje azul había desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro. El terreno era totalmente llano, por lo que no podía haberse escondido en ningún sitio. ¡Y era imposible que alguien se hubiese esfumado de esa manera con semejante bulto sobre los hombros!

Si no fuera porque Harima se consideraba un tipo duro, hubiera podido decirse que estaba algo asustado... ¡Pero él estaba por encima de esas cosas!

-¡MIERDA! –exclamó, olvidándose del tipo de los abalorios-. ¡Si no llego en dos minutos me cerrarán las puertas!

De un salto, subió a la moto y la arrancó. Aceleró sin pausa hasta que el vehículo estuvo a punto de explotar por la propia presión que ejercía su conductor sobre él. Una sola idea poblaba ahora su cabeza.

-¡Ya voy, Tenma!

--

-¿Qué le pasará a Harima? –comentó uno de los chicos de la clase.

-No sé, ha llegado hecho una furia por algo sobre una avería que ha tenido con la moto...

-Seguro que ha estado usándola para hacer carreras ilegales por las noches, he oído hablar de esas cosas en las noticias... Qué miedo da ese tío.

En efecto, Kenji Harima había llegado a segunda hora porque, hacia la mitad del camino, su moto había decidido dejar de funcionar. Por lo que el chico tuvo que continuar a pie el resto del trayecto... Más bien, tuvo que hacerlo cargando con la moto, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tirada en medio del camino para que se la llevara cualquier sinvergüenza. Probablemente algún mecanismo habría dado de sí, ya se pasaría por el mecánico al salir de clase. Por suerte, el estar sentado a lado de Tenma hacia que su cabreo disminuyera considerablemente... ¿Qué estaría pensando ella?

"¡Hoy ha venido Karasuma, que bien!", se alegró Tenma para sí, sin prestar ninguna atención a la lección del maestro, "¡Puedo notar su mirada penetrante en la nuca!"

En realidad, el chico estaba mirando por la ventana, como de costumbre. No había nada de especial en el patio aquel día, salvo una moto echando humo y tipo raro con una maleta sobre el hombro. Karasuma bostezó sin entusiasmo, se preguntó que habría para comer ese día mientras observaba como la moto del patio empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

--

-Parece que mañana hará buen tiempo también. ¿Hay algún plan para la tarde? –preguntó Eri mientras los estudiantes salían del colegio.

-Yo me quedaré en mi casa, tengo que ver los cuatro episodios de "Tres samurai con espada" que tengo grabados –contestó Tenma emocionada sólo de pensar en su serie de televisión favorita-. Llevo toda la semana sin poder verlo.

-¿Por qué? Si nunca te lo pierdes –preguntó Mikoto con curiosidad.

-Es que he estado ocupada terminando el trabajo para clase de dibujo. ¡Ya veréis cómo me ha quedado!

-¿Tú has preferido hacer un trabajo de la escuela en vez de ver esa serie? –preguntó una escéptica Akira, en una de sus escasas intervenciones.

- Sí –dijo Tenma con una risita de niña pequeña-. Es que esta vez me lo he currado. ¡Os va a encantar! Por cierto, Yako. ¿Tú has visto "Tres samurai con espada"?

-¿Es una de esas series históricas?

-¡Sí! Es la mejor. ¡Y Mangoku es lo más!

Estaba claro; Tenma era una obsesa. Yako sonrió nerviosa con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-No, no la he visto...

-Por cierto, a ver si vienes un día a cenar a mi casa. ¡Parece mentira que sólo conozcas a mi hermana de vista! Te le tengo que presentar en condiciones.

-Ah, claro –otra cosa no, pero Yako jamás rechazaba una invitación a comer; fuera en el sitio que fuera.

Las chicas continuaron conversando hasta que, llegado el momento, cada una tiró para su casa.

-¡Hasta luego! –se despidió Yako-. Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora.

Cuando se quedó sola, Yako continuó andando sin perder el ánimo. Los últimos días habían sido muy tranquilos, eso se agradecía. Sacó su teléfono móvil y echó un vistazo al adorno. Seguía agitándose sin parar, como una pequeña serpiente. La rubia sonrió. Se había llevado a Akane con ella para que le hiciera compañía cuando estuviera sola. Al fin y al cabo, el mecanismo que la unía al móvil estaba ya lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que aguantara varios meses. No tendría que preocuparse por que se le acabara la batería y su amiga se pudriera como pasó la primera vez que la intentaron separar de su auténtico cuerpo.

Así andaba Yako, pensando en sus cosas, cuando oyó un ruido raro a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás temiéndose lo peor, pero no vio a nadie. ¿Podría habérselo imaginado? Volvió a mirar hacia el otro lado sin quitarse de la cabeza el extraño ruido. Entonces algo cayó con un sonoro estrépito justo a escasos centímetros por delante de ella. La chica no pudo reprimir un grito por la impresión... ¡Era una enorme maleta que se retorcía!

-¿Q-qué es...?

De pronto lo entendió todo, sabía lo que vendría ahora. Miró hacia arriba para contemplar aquello que ya le era tan familiar; un tipo alto con un traje azul que la observaba con una diabólica mirada de superioridad, subido en una farola de una forma que desafiaba indiscutiblemente las leyes de la gravedad. Después de casi una semana, él había llegado al fin.

-¿Qué tal, Esclava Número Uno? –preguntó el hombre con un deje de malicia en la voz-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien sin mí estos últimos días?

Sus ojos destellaron con un brillo demoníaco mientras exhibía una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

* * *

Saludos!


	3. Autoinvitación forzada

Nuevo capítulo!

Shinji kun112, gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Era justo intriga lo que quería conseguir al final del segundo capi, así que veo que no lo hice mal XD

Que disfrute del nuevo capi quien lo lea!

* * *

**Capítulo III: Autoinvitación forzada**

-¡Dale, Mangoku, no te dejes avasallar! –gritaba Tenma con toda la pasión de una fan emocionada ante su programa favorito.

Al final, la alumna cabezahueca no había aguantado más sin ver los capítulos que tenía grabados y había decidido aparcar el trabajo de clase de dibujo para dedicarle la tarde a "Tres samurai con espada".

Su hermana, algo preocupada por lo especialmente escandalosa que la veía ese día, le trajo la merienda sin siquiera habérselo pedido. Yakumo Tsukamoto era lo contrario que su hermana. A pesar de ser la menor, era mucho más alta que Tenma, mucho más responsable y educada y un auténtico ejemplo de buena voluntad. Quería a su hermana por encima de todo y, aunque la primogénita de las Tsukamoto solía abusar (sin darse cuenta) de la amabilidad y cortesía de su hermana pequeña, el sentimiento era mutuo. Yakumo era morena y tenía siempre una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, aunque eso no le quitaba encanto para nada. Por lo increíblemente habilidosa que era en casi todo lo que se proponía, se había ganado el corazón de muchísimos chicos... Aunque de momento ella no tenía ojos para nadie del sexo opuesto.

Por su aspecto inocente uno hubiera pensado que era fácil de engañar... Pero no era así, porque Yakumo Tsukamoto tenía una habilidad que el resto de la gente desconocía. Era capaz de percibir con una precisión milimétrica los pensamientos de las personas que tuvieran al menos un mínimo de interés hacia su persona. No sabía por qué tenía ese don ni desde cuándo, pero jamás le dio un uso incorrecto ni lo utilizó para conseguir un beneficio propio. La hermana de Tenma era, a grandes rasgos, una buena persona. Por eso no era de extrañar que estuviera siempre pendiente de ella.

-Tenma, no deberías ponerte tan cerca de la tele –avisó la chica, como tantas veces había hecho.

-Está a punto de terminar, ahora me quito –contestó Tenma, totalmente metida en lo que estaba viendo.

Yakumo se sentó junto a su hermana, aunque a una distancia algo más prudente de la caja tonta. A ella también le gustaba esa serie.

--

-¿Ahora vives aquí? Me gustaba más tu otra casa, ésta es deprimente...

-¡No vivo aquí! –contestó una enfurecida Yako, pues había tenido que cargar con la enorme maleta de su compañero hasta la casa en la que se alojaba-. Es una pensión; mi madre alquiló las habitaciones para que nos quedáramos hasta que terminara ese asunto de su trabajo.

-¿Qué asunto? –preguntó el hombre sin ningún interés real.

-Eh... No lo sé... ¡Pero eso no quita que sea importante!

El hombre de los abalorios le quito la maleta a Yako, una vez más, sin aparente esfuerzo. La tiró contra el piso sin miramientos y contempló a la chica. La maleta ya no se movía.

-No pienses que no habría venido a buscarte si hubiese llegado algún cliente a la agencia... Pero resulta que durante esta semana no ha aparecido nadie.

-¿Entonces no has venido aquí porque hayamos recibido un encargo? –preguntó la chica, incrédula.

-No, he venido porque, ya que no hay clientes en casa, tal vez los haya aquí.

Yako miró al hombre con gesto escéptico. A saber lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Dicen que algunos detectives desarrollan un aura nefasta a su alrededor –continuó-, por eso ocurren asesinatos y demás crímenes allá donde se encuentran.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan macabro?

-La cuestión es, esclava, que llevo siete días sin probar bocado por culpa de una mala jugada del destino. Tal vez no sea cierto eso del aura nefasta –el hombre se acercó a la niña y la sujetó por los hombros. Había empezado a hacer mucho frío de repente, no un frío natural, sino uno de los que no podían ser registrados por ningún termómetro pero helaban la sangre igualmente-, pero lo que sí que es cierto es que tú te has ido de casa y han dejado de sucederse crímenes por los alrededores –uno de los abalorios de los mechones del flequillo del hombre empezó a vibrar con intensidad-. Y ahora que estás aquí, detecto el olor de un enigma débil en la zona.

Yako intentó zafarse de los brazos de su acompañante, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

-¿Un misterio por aquí?

-Sí, no puedo detectarlo con facilidad... ¡Pero tengo tanta hambre que hasta me conformaría con una cosa así!

El hombre soltó a la chica y saltó directo al techo, donde permaneció erguido en contra de todas las leyes de la física.

-No entiendo cómo se explica que no haya habido crímenes durante una semana en una ciudad tan grande –de pronto, sonrió con el mejor gesto de buena voluntad que podía reflejar la hipocresía.-. Sin embargo, parece que la gente de por aquí va a tener la suerte de ver a la gran colegiala detective Yako Katsuragi en acción. ¿Qué me dices?

-Es que... verás...

Una enorme garra apareció a escasos milímetros de la cara de Yako. Un par de ojos con un brillo maléfico la miraron amenazantes.

-Era una pregunta retórica, me voy a contestar yo solo.

-D-de acuerdo... –intentó decir Yako, sudorosa y sonriendo de puro nerviosismo.

El hombre del traje azul se sentó sobre la cama de la habitación. Estuvo mirando los alrededores como siguiendo la pista de algo. Aunque aparentemente sólo era un tipo con unas pintas bastante extrañas, en realidad, Neuro Nôgami era un demonio venido desde el Mundo Demoníaco a la Tierra en busca de alimento. Por raro que sonara, ese monstruo bizarro se alimentaba de la maldad del corazón de los hombres, pero sólo cuando ésta se expresaba en forma de "enigmas"; componentes de un misterio que requería ser resuelto para liberar la energía que contenía. Neuro resolvía crímenes y le daba el mérito a su "jefa", Yako. Lo que explicaba la fama que se había ganado la chica sin tan siquiera habérsela buscado. En el fondo, Yako podía llegar a ser un auténtico pelele... Aunque cualquiera lo sería frente a un demonio que podía partir una vaca por la mitad con solo un dedo.

-Oye, Neuro. ¿Qué llevas en esa maleta?

-¡Eh, es cierto! –dijo el demonio con fingida sorpresa-. Metí ahí un par de trastos que igual nos eran útiles. Veo que te llevaste a Akane contigo. Bien hecho, así me ahorraste espacio en el equipaje para meter al conserje.

Yako se quedó callada unos instantes... ¿El conserje? Ése era...

-¿Has metido a Godai dentro de una maleta? –preguntó la chica, totalmente alarmada mientras abría el equipaje, dejando al descubierto a un chico rubio con cara de ira contenida que luchaba por no morirse de asfixia.

-A... aire... -decía en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? -preguntó la chica al tiempo que abanicaba al hombre con una revista para evitar que le diera un ataque.

-Se negaba a pagar su billete en el tren y yo también me negué a pagar el mío, así que lo pagué con su dinero y me lo tuve que llevar de forma clandestina. Sólo han sido ocho horitas, a nadie le viene mal cambiar de aires de vez en cuando.

Yako iba a preguntar cómo diantres se cambiaba de aires dentro de una maleta, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza cuando vio que su amigo volvía en sí.

-Tú... pedazo de monstruo...

-¿Ves? Está perfectamente.

Neuro agarró al conserje por la cabeza y lo levantó de golpe, obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Era tan alto como el demonio, y sus pintas de macarra no lo hacían menos amenazador.

-¡Pase que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí, pero es que encima hay que ver la forma en la que lo has hecho! –dijo con un mosqueo terrible-. Ésta no se me olvida, so bastardo...

De no ser por que era consciente de que hacerlo hubiese sido un terrible error, Godai se hubiera lanzado sobre el objeto de su ira con intenciones puramente destructivas.

-Guarda las energías para el trabajo –contestó el monstruo-. Hoy mientras cargaba contigo detecté el rastro del enigma y lo seguí hasta el instituto en el que, casualmente, estudia nuestra "jefa" –miró a una extrañada Yako-. No sé exactamente lo que es, pero percibí una energía especial en una de las personas de los alrededores –se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios con ansiedad-. El misterio sigue estando por la zona del instituto, pero me gustaría investigar un poco esa energía tan rara mientras esperamos a que suceda lo inevitable.

-¿Pero a qué clase de energía te refieres? –preguntó Yako, cada vez más intrigada (a su pesar) por las cosas que comentaba su ayudante-. ¿Tiene que ver con algo del Mundo Demoníaco?

-No exactamente –respondió Neuro de forma tajante.

El demonio permaneció impasible unos instantes con su "gesto ausente", mientras Yako lo miraba extrañada y Godai buscaba en las profundidades de la maleta un cartón de tabaco que (en teoría) debería haber estado en sus bolsillos.

-Una sensación relacionada con el Mundo Demoníaco sería totalmente opuesta a lo que detecto –dijo al fin-. Por eso puede resultarnos interesante estar informados al respecto –distraídamente, empujó a Godai al interior de la maleta de una patada-. Y quién sabe- añadió mientras se sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de tabaco que sostenía entre sus manos con gesto divertido-, a lo mejor hasta nos sirve esa información para cuando nos enfrentemos a la resolución de ese famoso enigma que esperamos.

El paquete de tabaco se consumió de forma espontánea convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas. El demonio sonrió a la niña mientras un grito ahogado se oía desde dentro de la maleta.

-Y fíjate, Yako –añadió poniendo su "cara buena"-, me vienes que ni pintada para esta misión.

A la joven no le gustaba nada la expresión del rostro del monstruo. Sin duda significaba problemas, y no precisamente problemillas sencillos. El único modo del que Neuro sabía utilizarla, era como cebo o como conejillo de indias para cosas horribles. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido esta vez?

-Resulta que te estuve espiando a la salida del instituto... Una de tus amigas está impregnada con cierta energía residual muy interesante –sonrió más pronunciadamente-. ¿Dónde te apetece cenar esta noche?

--

El timbre sonó en casa de las Tsukamoto. Eran las siete de la tarde pasadas y Yakumo había empezado a hacer la cena para ella y para su hermana. En vista de que la mayor estaba demasiado ocupada ultimando los detalles del famoso trabajo para clase de dibujo, fue Yakumo la que tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró de con una de las compañeras de su hermana. De forma casi imperceptible, captó un leve pensamiento alrededor de la cabeza de la chica: "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...".

Yako Katsuragi sonreía tímidamente desde la puerta, con un gesto más nervioso de lo que era normal en una persona mentalmente sana. Sólo conocía de vista a la hermana de Tenma, pues la había visto un par de veces cuando ésta se había pasado por la clase de 2º C a llevarle el almuerzo a su hermana o cosas por el estilo. Por lo que presentarse tan de improvisto ante ella no era algo que le diera demasiada seguridad... y encima con una exigencia tan descarada.

-H-hola... Yakumo ¿no? –trató de decir sin que se le trabara la lengua-. T-tu hermana me dijo esta tarde que me pasara un día por aquí para que cenáramos juntas y tuviera ocasión de conocerte mejor –notó como las garras que le presionaban la espalda ganaban fuerza. Ahogando un grito de dolor, siguió hablando-. P-pues... hoy me paso... para cenar con vosotras.

Una persona cualquiera hubiera hecho preguntas y probablemente se hubiera tomado mal esa especie de reivindicación, pero a Yakumo le bastaba el saber que se trataba de una petición de su hermana para despejar cualquier duda que asomara por su cabeza. Ignoró el extraño pensamiento de la chica y su gesto nervioso y la invitó a pasar amablemente.

-Claro –dijo con algo de timidez-. Las amigas de Tenma siempre son bienvenidas a cenar. Siéntete como en tu casa.

A Yako le dio algo de lástima tener que decir lo que dijo.

-Es que... es que... no vengo sola. Hay un...

Una mano enguantada en cuero negro se posó con brusquedad sobre la cabeza de la chica, haciéndola arquear la espalda para suavizar el golpe. Una cara sonriente asomó por el marco de la puerta. El hombre de los abalorios había estado escondido ahí desde el principio, "vigilando" que su jefa fuera capaz de decir justo lo que él le había encargado.

-Buenos días, señorita Yakumo Tsukamoto –dijo con tono alegre y musical-. Soy el ayudante de la detective y tengo que decirle que es un auténtico placer conocerla.

Con amable tosquedad, el hombre apartó a la chica rubia y estrechó la mano de la menor de las Tsukamoto. Yakumo se sorprendió al ver que podía leer los pensamientos de ese individuo con una claridad impresionante, aunque no dejaba de resultarle extraño lo que veía. En la cabeza de ese extraño hombre parecía haber sólo una idea que imperaba sobre todas las demás; una única e inamovible idea: "Tengo hambre".

"Tendré que esmerarme con la cena", pensó de pronto.

* * *

Saludos!


	4. ¡A comer!

Nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo!! El siguiente tal vez tarde también... Aunque tampoco es que haya mucha prisa XD

**Ouka**, gracias por tu review :) Me alegro de que te gustara el primer capítulo y espero que los otros también fueran de tu agrado! Intentaré continuarlo; de momento ya tengo casi toda la historia pensada XD (aviso: la trama empezará a volverse más y más disparatada conforme avance su desarrollo!).

* * *

**Capítulo IV: ¡A comer!**

Se acercaba la hora de cenar, pero ya no podía esperar más. Tras un día entero sin probar bocado, sin dinero y sin tabaco, y con el agravante de estar en una ciudad que no le sonaba de nada, un joven rubio paseaba desorientado en busca de alguna moneda extraviada que pudiera haber por el suelo. Si encontraba algo, tal vez podría gastárselo en una tragaperras, y entonces a lo mejor conseguía un pequeño premio que le valiera para pagarse una cena esa noche.

Godai se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado. Sabía que eso era altamente improbable. Seguramente tendría que aguantar toda la noche sin llevarse nada a la boca... ¡Y todo por culpa de ese monstruo!

Además de haberlo metido en ese berenjenal en contra de su voluntad, lo había vuelto a encerrar en la dichosa maleta y se lo había llevado a rastras hasta la puerta de una casa en la que, por lo visto, iban a quedarse él y la niña a cenar. Pero claro ¡al bueno de Godai que lo partiera un rayo! Para él no había cena. El demonio fue muy claro al respecto; le dio un cigarrillo que había sobrado del último paquete y lo mando a que se buscara la vida como le fuera posible. ¡Como si fuera un perro!

Exhausto, el gamberro se sentó en un banco del parque y se quitó los zapatos. Tenía los pies molidos, y eso que la mayoría del día había estado dentro de una maleta. Justo cuando había empezado a ponerse cómodo y a hurgarse distraídamente un oído, se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado. Era un chico bastante grande, con pintas de duro y una melena engominada hacia atrás. No podía ser mayor de veinte años, aunque cualquiera lo hubiera dicho, porque el chaval imponía con esa chupa de cuero y esas gafas de pandillero. Sin embargo, radicalmente contrapuesto a ello, estaba el hecho de que el chico estaba sollozando como un crío con un tubo de escape abollado en las manos. Godai no conocía la historia, pero la moto de Kenji Harima había pasado a mejor vida ese día.

En condiciones normales, Godai no era muy dado a hablar con gente así, y menos aún en momentos como ése. Pero el rubio sintió una especie de "simpatía" por el chico, le recordaba (muy en el fondo) a sí mismo... sólo que él no había sido tan llorica.

-Esto... ¿Ha habido problemas con la moto...? –dijo por decir algo.

Evidentemente y como ya se dijo, Godai no estaba muy habituado a tratar circunstancias como la presente.

Harima dejó de mirar el tubo de escape y se fijó entonces en el desconocido que se había sentado a su lado. Tenía un rostro especialmente cansado, como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde dentro de un espacio terriblemente reducido con muy mala ventilación.

-Ah... ¿L-la moto? –Harima arrojó el tubo de escape a sus espaldas, como intentado ocultar al mundo que había estado lamentándose de la vida-. No, sólo estaba pensando qué hacer con ese tubo de escape que me había encontrado por ahí... Debió de metérseme algo en el ojo y se me escaparon algunas lágrimas... Nada importante, ya sabes.

La excusa de Harima fue tan mala, que era obvio que ni siquiera él esperaba que se la creyera el desconocido del pelo rubio. Sin embargo, Godai decidió que era una buena forma de verse libre de la obligación moral de animar a un alma descarriada como la suya.

-Oye, tú tienes pinta de entendido. ¿Sabes de algún sitio en el que pueda comer por la gorra?

Harima se llevó las manos a los bolsillos preocupado. Itoko había salido esa noche y él estaba sin blanca, por lo que estaba exactamente en la misma situación que Godai.

-Créeme, me gustaría saberlo... –dijo desperezándose-. Pero siempre podemos ir a ver si damos con algo.

Los dos macarras se levantaron al unísono. Acaban de conocerse y ya había nacido entre ellos una profunda compenetración, sin duda comparable a la de cualquier tipo de animal gregario. Esa noche ambos estaban en la ruina y el único modo de sobrevivir al hambre era unir fuerzas. Se estrecharon las manos de forma ceremoniosa y se presentaron haciendo gala de sus gestos más chulescos. Sería una noche larga, pero algo sacarían... Y si no, siempre les quedaría tener a alguien con quien compartir las penas.

--

-¡Caray, Yako! –exclamó una alegre Tenma-. No me esperaba para nada que fueses a venir a cenar.

-Es que... yo... –intentó explicar la rubia sin que le viniera nada a la cabeza.

Acababan de sentarse a la mesa mientras Yakumo había ido a traer la cena. Tenma sonreía divertida, tan entusiasmada que no se había dado cuenta de que nadie había ido a ayudar a su hermana.

-Oye ¿y quién es ese amigo tuyo? –preguntó la niña mirando al extraño del traje azul.

Yako había intentado por todos los medios retrasar las presentaciones lo máximo que le fuera posible. No deseaba verse en el aprieto de ser la culpable de relacionar a dos chicas inocentes con un monstruo de los infiernos como ése. Sin embargo, la cosa ya era inevitable.

-Éste es... –empezó a decir, pero se encontró al momento con una mano haciéndole presión sobre la cabeza.

-Soy tan sólo el ayudante de la detective –interrumpió sonriente el demonio, que parecía obcecado en tener siempre la última palabra-. He venido corriendo desde nuestra oficina porque esta mañana mi jefa me llamó diciendo que su agudísimo olfato para los misterios le había avisado acerca de un posible caso en los alrededores... ¡Y aquí estoy!

Un vez más, Neuro había metido a su pobre humana en una situación comprometida. Tenma miró a Yako con los ojos brillantes de emoción y las coletas de su pelo moviéndose de puro entusiasmo.

-¿Un caso? –preguntó-. ¡Y además puedes saberlo antes de que ocurra! Cómo se nota que eres una gran detective- ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te pregunté esta mañana?

Yako se había visto atrapada dentro de la mentira de su ayudante. Sólo podía seguir el juego y tratar de dar una explicación razonable. Justo iba a hacerlo cuando el demonio le tapó la boca y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, dedicándole una sonrisa a Tenma.

-A mi jefa no le gusta nada hablar de trabajo con sus amistades. Es más, me tiene ordenado que me asegure de cerrarle la boca si por cualquier motivo se siente tentada de hacerlo.

Acabada la explicación, Neuro apartó sus garras de la rubia, que estaba al borde de la asfixia por la presión que había ejercido el monstruo sobre ella.

-Ah, bueno –dijo Tenma satisfecha con la explicación y sin prestar atención a la cara de agobio de la detective-. De todos modos, espero poder verte en acción pronto.

-De eso no debes preocuparte –dijo Neuro, con ese brillo demoníaco a sus ojos-. A que no ¿verdad jefa?

El demonio volvía a lucir su falsa sonrisa de siempre, haciéndose el inocente. Yako se limitó a mirarlo mosqueada. Qué fácil era manipular a la gente siendo un monstruo como él.

Justo en ese momento llegó Yakumo con la cena. Su hermana celebró que hubiera preparado su plato favorito y, dando las gracias por la comida, se lanzó al ataque. Lo mismo ocurrió con Yako, que una vez vio la buena pinta que tenía la cena, se olvidó totalmente de sus problemas y empezó a engullirla con entusiasmo y muy buen apetito. La propia Tenma se llevó una sorpresa pues, aunque ya sabía que la rubia era una auténtica glotona, nunca antes la había visto comer con tantas ganas. Cuando Yakumo miró de pasada a Yako, vio que el pensamiento de su cabeza había cambiado. Ahora se veía con total claridad, la chica tenía una idea bastante parecida a la de su amigo: "¡Qué bueno está esto, quiero que esta chica cocine para mí durante el resto de su vida!".

Sin embargo, el pensamiento del demonio seguía siendo el "Tengo hambre" de antes. A Yakumo le extrañó porque, por más que comía, la idea seguía en su cabeza. Para Neuro, era exactamente lo mismo comer comida humana que comer tierra. No podía sacar ningún nutriente de algo así, lo estaba haciendo sólo para aparentar normalidad ante las chicas. No obstante, tenía que admitir que ese pedazo de tierra en concreto sabía bastante bien... dentro de lo que cabía esperar. Pero estaba claro que no había ido a esa casa sólo para perder el tiempo haciendo como que comía; tenía que hacer un experimento. Lo primero era desviar la atención de la gente. Con disimulo dejó caer sus palillos al suelo.

-¡Oh! –exclamó con falsa preocupación-. ¡Qué torpe soy! Iré a la cocina a buscar otros; es que soy muy escrupuloso con las cosas que se caen al suelo.

-No importa –dijo la siempre servicial Yakumo-. Te los traeré yo, de todos modos tengo que ir a llevar mi plato.

Neuro sonrió mientras veía a la chica marcharse. Con asombrosa rapidez, agarró a una distraída Yako por la cabeza, haciendo que casi se atragantara con lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡Increíble! –dijo maravillado. De pronto miró a Tenma, que también había estado distraída con su comida-. Mi jefa acaba de llegar a una conclusión interesante acerca de un caso que tuvimos hace tiempo. ¿Te importaría taparte los oídos un momento y mirar para otro lado? Es que la policía nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada a nadie; es confidencial...

Inocente como ella sola, Tenma obedeció al hombre de los abalorios y empezó a canturrear con los oídos tapados para no escuchar nada. Yako ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, lo supo en cuanto Neuro alzó la mano para invocar algo.

-"Uno de los Setecientos Setenta y Siete Instrumentos del Mundo Demoníaco" –anunció con gesto teatral al tiempo que algo se materializaba con un destello maléfico en sus manos-; "Interferómetro de Resonancia".

Se trataba de una diminuta antena parabólica de aspecto siniestro; roja y con una curiosa textura ósea.

-¿Q-qué es eso? –preguntó Yako.

-Es un aparato que causa interferencias y alteraciones en las ondas que emite el cerebro. Parece ser que esa chica puede captarlas con mucha claridad, con este utensilio veremos hasta dónde llegan sus habilidades.

-¿Puedo mirar ya? –preguntó una impaciente Tenma.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –se extrañó Yako, ignorando a la chica.

-Es esa tal Takumo la fuente de esa energía extraña que detecté antes. Sólo quiero saber la intensidad de su anomalía. El Interferómetro de Resonancia intentará anular sus poderes, obligándola a concentrarlos al máximo para vencer las interferencias.

-¿Y qué pasará si no puede vencerlas?

-Que le explotará el cerebro –respondió Neuro sin darle importancia.

En ese instante, entró Yakumo por la puerta con los palillos para Neuro. Le sorprendió ver a su hermana con los oídos tapados y mirando hacia el suelo, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver la expresión de horror de la chica rubia y el pensamiento que flotaba sobre su cabeza: "¡El cerebro!".

Neuro encendió entonces el aparato con una sonoro "click".

--

Con la noche ya muy entrada, Godai y Harima seguían deambulando por las calles sin mejor suerte que hacía unas horas y hechos un par de esqueletos vivientes. Los habían echado de todos los sitios imaginables, hasta de un albergue para pobres en donde se habían intentado hacer pasar por vagabundos (con esa desesperación que sólo da el hambre). Normalmente, Godai se hubiera abierto camino a base de puñetazos hasta cualquier sitio en donde pudieran servirle un buen bol de arroz con ración extra de curry, pero aquel día no estaba para muchos trotes después del viajecito que le había regalado su jefe.

Arrastrando los pies y con el alma por los suelos, Kenji Harima se lamentaba de su mala suerte y se juraba a sí mismo que empezaría a ahorrar a partir del día siguiente. Aunque sabía muy bien que esas cosas le servían de poco a alguien como él...

-¿D-de verdad no tienes ningún amigo que nos pueda invitar a algo? –preguntó Godai por novena vez, llevándose las manos a su rugiente estómago.

-No tengo muchos amigos –respondió el susodicho, con el mismo gesto que el rubio-. Y no creo que a nadie le haga gracia que nos presentemos en su casa a estas horas pidiendo comida...

-Bien andamos...

Siguieron andando, apoyados el uno en el otro para no caerse de puro agotamiento. Había que ahorrar energías para no acabar cayendo en la autofagia. Fue entonces, quién sabe si por un capricho del destino o sencillamente porque la gente del tipo de Kenji Harima gozaba de esporádicos y curiosos estallidos de buena suerte, cuando Mikoto Suô, una de las amigas de Tenma, había salido a sacar la basura. La peliazul se encontró nada más salir de casa con los dos desnutridos jóvenes, y a punto estuvo de creerse que eran dos yonkis dispuestos a atacarla. Estuvo por ponerse en posición de combate, pero descubrió que la cara de uno de los yonkis le era muy familiar.

-Eh, Harima –lo llamó-. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

El antedicho se giró para mirar a la chica, a la que ni siquiera había reconocido dado lo absorto que estaba pensando en cosas que le hubiera gustado comer si tuviera dinero. Lo cierto era que ofrecía una imagen realmente contradictoria a su fachada de tipo duro: con la cara pálida y escuálida, apoyado por un lado en su acompañante y por otro en un bastón de madera que se había encontrado en un contenedor. Era evidente que cualquier tipo de estrago se manifestaba de forma exagerada en Harima.

-Co... comida... –alcanzó a decir por puro instinto.

Una gota de sudor apareció en el rostro de Mikoto. En condiciones normales no hubiera hecho algo así, pero dada la lastimosa estampa que tenía delante de los ojos...

-C-creo que ha sobrado bastante comida esta noche. ¿Queréis que mire a ver si...?

Los dos gamberros se recuperaron milagrosamente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Ambos se irguieron en toda su altura y recuperaron el color en la cara. Parecía como si la sola posibilidad de llevarse algo a la boca los hubiera alimentado como por arte de magia.

-Gracias, amiga de Tenma –dijo un serio Harima-. Eres una tía legal.

Mientras los dos robustos hombres entraban en la casa, Mikoto reía nerviosa preguntándose si realmente había hecho bien al ser tan buena amiga.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Para los que no lo hayan pillado, Mikoto sólo iba a ofrecerles las sobras en una fiambrera... Pero ya sabéis que el que ofrece la mano a veces se queda sin brazo! XD

Saludos!!


End file.
